Ella's Memories
by Ashley-Chan2
Summary: Ella goes on a midnight walk that takes her back to a horrible memory....(Please R/R)
1. Chapter 1

Ella's Memories Pt:1  
  
By:Ash-Chan  
  
Legal Stuff:Sonic the Hedgehog,Miles Tails Prower,and the Freedom Fighters are copyright to Sega/Archie comics  
  
Ella'Kiri'Rabbit,Roxy Hedgehog and Cyrill Blackfox and the story itself are copyright to me ane me only  
  
Author's note:This is my first fan fic done so E-mail me if you have suggestions,comments,ect.Please R/R^__^  
  
Description of Part 2:The Freedom Fighters make it to the city and everything goes according to plan,but things begin to fall apart as Ella and Cyrill are captured and the mission becomes a failiure.Ella is subjected to the Robotocizer but what is Cyrill being subjected to and why has Robotnik taken intrest in him  
  
  
  
In the midnight light of the moon a female rabbit stepped out of her hut and walked out of the small village,she had been walking for almost a hour when she came apon a large flat rock in the middle of a clearing,she sat down on the rock and looked up into the night sky as she began to look back on a sad memory here.....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a sunny morning as the young rabbit woke up in her hut  
  
"Morning already?"she said as she got out of bed and goes to her closet.  
  
She picks out a blue tunic outfit and gets dressed then she put on her blue boots and walked out of her hut and was greeted by Amy  
  
"Morning Ella,sleep well?"Amy asked,Ella yawned a bit and looked at Amy  
  
"Yeah,pretty much,what is it Amy?"Ella said  
  
"Sally sent me to tell you that she's called everyone to her hut for an important meeting and she needs you to bring your partner with you when you come"Amy explained,Ella nodded  
  
"Yes,of course Amy we'll be there,I was heading to his hut before you came"Amy smiled and walked toward her hut as Ella went in a diffrent direction.  
  
In another hut a young guy is waiting for his friend to come,he has a body figure of a wolf,but the two tails of a kitsune fox and his fur is solid black,he wore a black jacket,black pants and a navy blue t-shirt.  
  
"Man,when is Ella gonna get here"the half breed said to himself as he watches Ella approach his hut  
  
"You were saying,Cyrill?"Ella said as she entered his hut  
  
"Finally,now lets go I don't wanna miss the meeting"Cyrill got up from his chair and walked to the door and held the door open  
  
"Don't turn gentleman on me now"Ella said chuckling as the two walked toward Sally's hut.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Sally's hut Sonic,Tails,Bunnie,Rotor,Dulcy,Amy,and a young hedgehog girl were waiting for Sally to enter and begin the meeting  
  
"Why's Sally called us in here anyway?"the girl asked,she had blue fur with red bangs and violet eyes,she wore a red t-shirt with her name in big letters and blue jean cutoff shorts with leather sandals and rose tinted sunglasses  
  
"I wish I knew,Roxy"Rotor said to the young hedgehog girl  
  
"I'm tired of waiting"said an anxious Sonic"If Sal dosen't get here soon then I'm leaving,this hedgehog dosen't wait for slow meetings"  
  
"Sugarhog ya'll need to learn some patients,Sal girl probably on her way right now"Bunnie said,trying to keep Sonic's cool as Ella and Cyrill entered Sally's hut  
  
"Where's Sally,isn't she here yet?"Ella asked  
  
"Not yet,Aunt Ella"Tails said,he stood up and ran to Ella as she hugged him tightly then Tails ran and sat next to Sonic again.  
  
Sally finally entered the hut carrying her computer Nicole,she looked at the anxious crowd and signed deeply.  
  
"Thank you all for comming,sorry for being late,but I just recived the blue print plans for Robotnik's latest weapon aginst us"Sally picked up Nicole again  
  
"Nicole bring up the plans for Robotnik's latest project"Sally comanded  
  
"Yes,Sally"Nicole responded,Sally plugged a cord into Nicole and brought up a viewing screen as Nicole began to transmit the data onto the screen.  
  
"Robotnik's latest project is a small cannon shaped weapon called for the moment 'Pulse Cannon' a weapon capable of firing powerful energy blast in a single shot,Robotnik intends to install a prototype inside one of his SWATbots and create a larger version of the weapon for long range shots,a larger version if created will destroy Knothole Village in a single shot"  
  
Nicole stopped transmitting as Sally stood infront of the small group  
  
"Robotnik's plans for the 'Pulse Cannon' must be stopped or else we will all die and Knothole Village will be destroyed"Sally said,Sonic got to his feet  
  
"Then what are we waiting for,lets go after Robuttnik and stop him"Sonic said  
  
"If we rush in as you do we'll get captured and roboticized,sorry but that's not how I want to end my life"Roxy said  
  
Sonic looked at Roxy a bit annoyed"Then what do you suppose we do,cuz?"  
  
Sally stopped Roxy from responding"We'll come up with a plan to stop Robotnik"  
  
Sally pulled out the rolled up blue prints and spread them on her bed as everyone gathered around  
  
"These are the blue prints for Robotnik's prototype"Sally began  
  
"You mean the one Robotnik's plans to install in one of the SWATbots?"Roxy asked  
  
"Correct,here's what we'll do Robotnik's already created the prototype but hasn't installed it into one of the SWATbots,with a small team we'll sneak in,abtain the prototype and the blue prints for the larger version,and destroy any copies of the prototype weapon in production"Sally concluded  
  
"Great plan Sally,it's a lot better than Sonic's plan"Roxy said,Sonic gave his cousin a look of annoyance  
  
"I've decided that Sonic,Roxy,Ella,Cyrill,Tails,and myself will go on the mission"Sally announced  
  
"Awww,Sal why did you have to bring Roxy along?"Sonic complained  
  
"Because Sonic,she knows more about Robotroplis than any of us do and besides she won't be with you on the mission"said Sally  
  
Soon Sally began to place everyone with a partener and at a sector of the city,Sonic and Tails had the ground layout,Sally and Roxy had the factory and security and Cyrill and Ella had Robotnik's headquaters  
  
"We'll leave at dusk,if everything goes according to plan we'll be back by daylight"Sally ended the meeting  
  
  
  
The End  
  
See ya later at Pt:2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And now my characters profiles(these are profiles of what the characters are after the mission)  
  
Name:Ella'Kiri'Rabbit  
  
Age:17(now)16(then)  
  
Species:Rabbit  
  
Description:Ella's a brown and white rabbit,she wears a blue tunic with blue boots and her left arm is robotocized  
  
Background:Ella was captured during a mission into Robotroplis and her left arm was robotocized,Robotnik began to install the prototype'Pulse Cannon'weapon in Ella's metalic arm when she was rescued and Ella had to finish the job  
  
Special Powers:Ella's pulse cannon,sword,and her metal arm are the only weapons she has,but they're very useful  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roxanne(Roxy)Hedgehog  
  
Age:14(now)13(then)  
  
Species:Hedgehog  
  
Decription:Roxy's a blue hedgehog with red bangs and wears a red t-shirt with her name in big letters and blue jean cutoff shorts with leather sandals and rose tined sunglasses  
  
Background:Roxy is Sonic's cousin(on his mother's side)Roxy was only 2 when Robotnik began his takeover of the city,Roxy was taken into care by Uncle Chuck after her parents had abandoned her in the city as a toddler,later Robotnik captured her and made her a slave and tester of his creations(such as his mecha SWATbots)she remained a slave for 6 years untill she was recued by Sonic on a mission in Robotrpolis.  
  
Special Powers:Roxy knows her way around the city and is also a great computer hacker and is always messing with technology  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name:Cyrill Blackfox  
  
Age:16(then)17(now)  
  
Species:Half fox/half wolf  
  
Description:Cyrill has black fur and the body figure of a wolf,but the two tails of a kitsune fox and wears a black jacket,black pants,and a navy blue t-shirt  
  
Background:Cyrill's father was a wolf while his mother was a fox,his family split up when he was young so he took on his mother's last name,he joined the Freedom Fighters and met Ella,the two were insperable after that untill they were captured on a raid in Robotroplis,while Ella was subjected to the robotocizer he was subjected to an experimental brainwash and in a last effort of friendship freed Ella before she was completely robotocized,he later fell into Robotnik's power and tricked Ella into returning to the city,he now works for Robotnik  
  
Special Powers:Cyrill carries a powerful sword and a element black chaos emerald around his neck,with them he's able to bring his victms to mercy  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Ella's Memories Pt:2  
  
By:Ash-Chan  
  
Legal Stuff:Sonic the Hedgehog,Miles Tails Prower,and the Freedom Fighters are copyright to Sega/Archie Comics  
  
Ella'Kiri'Rabbit,Roxy Hedgehog,Cyrill Blackfox and the story itself are copyright to me and me only  
  
Author's note:This is part two of the story,hopefully I'll have more stories up soon,untill then enjoy!^^  
  
  
  
The sun began to set as the rest of Knothole made preparations for the Freedom Fighters departure as well as the Freedom Fighters themselves.  
  
"I hope this mission dosen't end up in failiure or any of us gets captured"Ella said to herself as she stepped outside her hut and walked toward Cyrill's hut.  
  
Cyrill was sitting outside on the front steps of his hut as he saw Ella approching him  
  
"Ready to go?"Ella asked her partener  
  
"I've been waiting all day for dusk,let's go"Cyrill stood up and walked with Ella to meet up with the rest of the group  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the edge of the village Sonic,Sally,Tails,and Roxy were waiting on Ella and Cyrill to show before they departed for Robotropolis.  
  
"Where are they,they should have been here a while ago"Roxy said  
  
"Maybe they didn't want to show up to deal with you,cuz"Sonic remarked in a cocky tone  
  
"Real funny,Sonic"Roxy responded as she playfully hit Sonic's sholder,Sonic messed with her bangs and laughed as Ella and Cyrill walked up  
  
"I see the two cousins are finally getting along"Cyrill said sarcasticly,Sonic stopped laughing and simply smirked  
  
"Yeah,but I like to give my cousin a hard time"Sally smiled and shooked her head at Sonic  
  
"Well everyone,we have a mission to complete"Sonic carried Sally as he reved up and speeded away,Tails spinned his two tails and flew away carrying Roxy and Cyrill and Ella ran through the forest and entered the city of Robotroplis  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they entered the city,the group splitted up and went their separate directions as Sonic and Tails patrolled around the city for any of Robotnik's SWATbot nearby  
  
"Sonic,we haven't seen any SWATbots yet,it's strange do you think Robotnik knows about us being here?"Tails asked as he flew above Sonic  
  
"I don't know lil bro,Robuttnik may have some trick in store for us or something"Sonic looked around as the two continued patrolling,meanwhile Sally and Roxy made their way to one of the factories,they made their way through the air ducts and the watched from the vents as SWATbots were carrying large boxes throughout the factory  
  
"What do you think they're carrying?"Roxy whispered  
  
"I don't know,Roxy"Sally whispered as she took out a tracking device from the pocket of her vest  
  
"But we're about to find out"Sally threw the tracking device at a nearby SWATbot as it was leaving,also carrying a box  
  
"Nicole,activate the tracking device on the SWATbot,keep tabs on the location it's heading to"Sally commanded  
  
"Tracking device activated,now homing in on the SWATbot's whereabouts"Nicole responded,after a few seconds Nicole displayed a eletronic tracker with a red dot representing the SWATbot  
  
"The Swatbot's heading outside with the others,let's follow it"Roxy said as she and Sally crawled to a air vent and escaped,the two went to the other side of the factory and crouched in silence as Sally took out a walkie talkie  
  
"Sally to Ella,come in...over"Sally said into the small communicator,miles away in a large tower,Ella and Cyrill were making their way also through the air ducts when a soft voice came from the walkie talkie  
  
"Ella to Sally,what's up princess...over"Ella said into the walkie talkie  
  
"We're in the factory where SWATbots are carrying large boxes throughout the building"Sally looked back at the tracker as the SWATbot was going in a diffrent direction than the others  
  
"But the SWATbot we're tracking seems to be going in a diffrent direction than the others"Sally watched the red dot head in the direction of a large tower,Sally gasped  
  
"It's heading in the direction of Robotnik's headquarters,it must be the prototype Robotnik plans to install in the SWATbot,Ella you and Cyrill have to destroy both the SWATbot and the prototype before Robotnik gets it"  
  
"You got it,Sally we're above Robotnik's stronghold now,Snively's inside but Robotnik's no where to be found,we'll move in once Snively leaves"Cyrill said  
  
"Good plan,I'll check in on Sonic and destroy the factory,good luck and be careful"Sally's voice ended and Ella put the walkie talkie away  
  
"Looks like we've got new orders,now we just have to wait on Snively"Cyrill said as they watched Snively look around the room and finally leave  
  
"Now's our chance"Ella said as she lifted the air vent as Cyrill and herself jumped down into the room,they began to look around the room and search for the blue prints for the larger version of the'Pulse Cannon'untill Cyrill came across the blue prints on Robotnik's desk  
  
"We've found them,now we can get outta here huh Ella?"Cyrill didn't hear a response from Ella,he turned around to find Ella in Robotnik's clutches  
  
"Well,what do we have here,two furry theives in my quarters trying to steal my important plans hmmm?"Robotnik grabbed Cyrill by his shirt and turned to Snively  
  
"Snively take the rabbit to the Robotocizer chamber,I'll be there shortly to turn her into another robot slave,but first I'll take this half breed to the laboratory"Robotnik said as he held Cyrill by his shirt  
  
"What will you do with me,Robotnik?"Cyrill asked,Robotnik raised Cyrill to meet his height  
  
"Simply some experimentations"Robotnik sent Snively away has he carrier Cyrill into his laboratory  
  
"I've taken quite interest in you,half breed and istead of robotocizing you I'll personally turn you into one of my best spies"Robotnik began to experiment by mixing several chemicals and testing them untill Robotnik finally gave Cyrill a shot with chemicals known as what he called"MLC"(Memory loss chemical)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Ella was thrown into the Robotocizer tube,she pulled out her walkie talkie  
  
"Madday Madday this is Ella....over"Sally picked up the walkie talkie as Roxy was high kicking several SWATbots  
  
"This is Sally...over"Ella sighed deeply and finally reponded  
  
"Sally,things have gone wrong here,Robotnik's capture us,he's subjected me to the robotocizer while he's experimenting on Cyrill in his laboratory"Snively entered and took the walkie talkie away from Ella and destroyed it  
  
"We can't have you communicating to the others,now can we?"Snively walked to the control pad of the Robotocizer,as Robotnik entered carrying a what looked like an unconcious Cyrill with him  
  
"Now half breed,watch as your helpless friend becomes a robot slave of my power"Robotnik nodded to Snively as he powered up the robotocizer,in a short time the robotocizer was at full power and it had began it's purpose,Ella began to cry out in pain as her left arm was slowly being turned into metal,Cyrill couldn't take seeing Ella in such pain anymore as he drew his sword and slammed it through the glass of the tube  
  
"What are you doing,half breed?"Robotnik said,but it was too late to stop him,as smoke covered the room Cyrill freed Ella  
  
"Ella...Run...Save yourself"Cyrill yelled as he kneeled on the ground,holding his head in pain  
  
"But what about you,Cyrill?"Ella went to Cyrill and tried to help him up,but Cyrill pushed Ella away  
  
"No!Ella save yourself...I'll fall pray to Robotnik's power soon now go!"  
  
Ella ran for her life as she ran out of Robotnik's headquarters,Sonic and the others were fighting SWATbots just outside as they gawked and gasped at the 'new' Ella  
  
"Ella,what happened to you?"Roxy said  
  
"Let's ask Ella later right now we have to get outta here and fast"Sally said as she pointed to a timer on Nicole's screen,everyone got the idea as Sonic carried Sally and ran at high speen,Tails carried Roxy as he flew away and Ella ran as fast as she could out of the city as a nearby factory exploded.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mission altoghther was a failure,although the blue prints for the larger'Pulse Cannon' were destryoed and the factory was destroyed,but they lost one of their best fighters and the prototype was still in tact  
  
But the biggest disapointment was the fact that Ella's left arm was in sheet metal now,but later the'new'Cyrill returned and tricked Ella into returning to Robotroplis only to be capture and submitted to have the prototype installed inside her arm,but she was rescued before Robotnik could complete installing it and the task fell to Ella soon after.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Now~  
  
As Ella sat on the rock all she could think about was what she could have done to prevent those events from happening  
  
"Maybe I wasn't good enough to be Cyrill's partener,I coasted him his free will and now I have to deal with something that will haunt me for the rest of my life"Ella looked down at the ground in sadness as a familiar figure approched her  
  
"Ella...please don't be sad"Sonic said as he sat down on the same rock  
  
"But it was my fault that Cyrill now works for Robotnik and of my metalic arm,maybe I shouldn't have been on that mission at all"  
  
"But if it wasn't for you,Robotnik would have created that larger'Pulse Cannon'and destroyed Knothole,plus you have the prototype weapon on our side now and you're more powerful than before"Ella looked up at the blue hedgehog and simply smirked  
  
"I guess if I hadn't done that we wouldn't be alive today"Sonic smiled and stood up,Ella smiled as well and stood up  
  
"See,Ella everyone goes through hardships to get through life,but there'll always be the happier times and more positive outcomes in the future"  
  
"You're very wise when you're not cocky,but you remain a good friend to all,Sonic"Sonic smirked  
  
"Now let's get back it's midnight and I'm sleepy"and with that Sonic and Ella walked back to Knothole in the light of the moon.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
